


Road Trip Romance

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start heading down the coast from New York, no real path or destination in mind. Money’s not really an issue, so they stop at whatever diner or tourist trap looks interesting and just concentrate on enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/515128.html?thread=75018552#t75018552) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Steve’s been frozen for seventy years and too many things to count have changed, so a road trip seems like a good idea. Sam’s been a lot of places thanks to the Air Force, but hasn’t really been around the US very much. He won’t be much of a tour guide, but at least he can be company, and if he’s hoping that he can someday be a bit more, well, that’s just for him to know.

They start heading down the coast from New York, no real path or destination in mind. Money’s not really an issue, so they stop at whatever diner or tourist trap looks interesting and just concentrate on enjoying themselves.

They’re three weeks into their trip, sitting on slightly lumpy beds in a motel somewhere in Louisiana, and the tv is on some nature documentary about birds, the sound a low hum in the background. Their conversation tapered off awhile ago and Sam’s been staring blankly at the wall, mind comfortably blank as he relaxes.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question is so out of the blue that it takes Sam several moments to even notice that he’s been spoken to. He whips around, looking at Steve with wide eyes. The other man looks determined and strong, just like he did when they went up against Hydra, but Sam can see the hint of vulnerability in his eyes. He suddenly remembers that Steve has been alone for a long, long time.

“Yeah,” he says, going for confident but probably missing by a mile. Steve smiles anyway and leans forward until they meet in the middle, lips pressing softly together as they explore one another.

In the morning they’ll leave again, headed toward Texas and the rumour of some really amazing bbq. Things will stay mostly the same, but Sam has a feeling they’ll be getting one bed rooms from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
